List of Planned OCs for the Future
Add your planned OCs here! Just add them and a brief description! Bunniesbunnybunnies Wonderplate A genderless plate who wants to fly. Super crazy and psychotic. Can't jumpscare you, but can get in your office and distract you. Konamie An Animatronic Owl who is surprisingly nice. Hates Wonderplate. Jumpscare is flapping her wings in your face. Hattre A hat with legs that kicks people at night. Inspired by the Chests that kick you in Smash Run in Smash for the 3ds. Jumpscare is kicking you in the face. Leon A greedy male lion that comes from a Japanese Nooderia with Tanooka. Tanooka A Tanooki from the Japanese Restaurant アライグマ麺宮殿, or just Tanooka's Noodle Palace. Kanoppa A Kappa from the same imported restaurant as Tanooka. Blackopsgirl Me stuff goes here ^_^ Amaru900 My Planned OCs will be here. 1337MinerDude94 Rainbowman You saw that coming, didn't you? ERROR#237153 PvzFanatic come back later. ManinBlack007JK Ao Lasname An infusion of Amelia and Ordelia, nicknamed A and O for blood types, two of Rainbow Man's blood servants before they were fused together by Mad Jack in an attempt to save their lives: In gratitude, RM became a part of the CC, and Ao learned medicinal magic from Jack. The Alpha Viruses Armageddon-103115, Killer Queen-882015, Septimus-458381, and Shadow-931787, the Alpha Manifestation viruses, and the founders, kings, and queens of the Manifest. Each control a different sect of the Manifest, and they often fight for dominance within the Infinite Tower, their realm. Hakarta A Ninja-like figure that patrols cities like Sancterium City, New York, and Chicago as a vigilante. Forces have tried capturing him, but to no success. Amity studies him and found out that all of his acts are somehow involved with Freddy's. A story is planned about her and the ninja. TheVinnyLord Icee A powerful polar bear animatronic that guards Phobe. Luckee A smart and hyper dog animatronic that guards Phobe with Icee. Rowan An old, withered, and wise raven animatronic advisor for the Animatronic Kingdom. Timmy A hunter eagle animatronic that carries out Phobe's orders. His code is: "Kill one man, and you are an assassin. Kill millions of men, and you are a conqueror. Kill everyone, and you are a god." Will A lonely wolf animatronic that is isolated and rejected by everyone, but is used as a minor messenger for the Animatronic Kingdom. Hawkins A thief and a pirate animatronic hawk hired by Phobe to do smash-and-grab work. Clix Animatronic ghost thing that represents lust. TIBAH A demonic entity disguised as a cute stuffed bunny owned by Totxie. Founder of The Federation. Totxie A young mysterious puppet originally a maid from the Mask Kingdom. Owner of TIBAH. Foxstar241 Rachel A duck who is usually depressed but has a cheerful side to her. Antony A dog who is working with Icy; he also seduces everyone in a different way, by song and music. Like Icy, his secret is found by the same people. Hana A highly sensitive lamb. Her name means "blossom" in Japanese. Pamela A parrot merchant in the day, a supplier to the TROOP at night. She also plays with the children sometimes. TROOP Stands for The Revolutionary Order Of Pacifists. They oppose the TAN. Mixed A animatronic that is made out of parts from ALL of Foxstar241's OCs. Mixed has fragments of personality from the parts. (EG: Due to having Holly's ear, Mixed would be sweet, and having Icy's wing, Mixed acts like a traitor.) It is unknown what Mixed's gender is, although Mixed is theorized to be a female. Lola A formerly non-sapient Lynx, used by the TAN. She used to be the guard-dog (or guard-LYNX) for them, and if an ally came over, she would bark something to signify the ally's arrival. After Strawberry left the TAN, he took Lola with him. She is now currently sapient and comes to her friends' assistance when they need it most. She can do the things that the other animatronics can do (walk on two legs, talk), but she likes to walk on her fours and be silent. She is often misinterpreted as Strawberry's pet (but hey, this might be true.) Zoey A Lynx who FEELS (NOT really) sick most of the time, though when she is NOT, well, she shows her true colors: wise and gentle. Her role in the TROOP is currently undecided. Star The animatronic embodiment of Foxstar241. And yes, it's a fox. Neko Foxstar241's FINAL OC, Neko is a female cat, and that is all the information you'll ever know, only a select few have seen her. DsFanboyCategory:Information Endoskell An animatronic that is a hallucination/animatronic. Darrell the Dentist An animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2.It is an active animatronic. Toy Silver The remodeled version of Silver Freddy. Travis The Troll A troll(not trollface) animatronic who is a medium-active animatronic. Unnamed Golden Freddy-like animatronic Is a disembodied golden Freddy Fazbear head,however it is messed-up. Beatrice the Butterfly An animatronic butterfly,who is broken due to children playing with it,much like Mangle. Bolt-Weed Splatrix Pixx's "sister". She performs as an acrobatics master for the kids, using her signature, a liquid-shooting blaster to help her perform in some cases. Even though her blaster shoots liquid of some sort, it can actually kill a normal human in 3 bursts. Crimson A Freddy style animatronic. He for some reason is not red even though his name means red. He is not one to take action, and usually moves last. Can appear on any camera he wants. Lennoi INFORMATION BLOCKED, TALK TO THE ZOMBIE MAN FOR MORE INFO. RandomzSunfish23901 The Ghosts Claws A green velociraptor who loves running. He's a very fast runner. Squeak A gray mouse who loves books and cookies. He is depicted as a nerd. Odd Cheese Ronald We have a new one come see him'.Hes out of this world!' Ivan the iguana Golden Ivan Golden Ivan is the nicest Golden animatronic, but not by much. Him, Ivan, and Toy Ivan. consider each other family. Cityws Sarah The night guard embodiment of cityws Your friendly neighborhood Spy Darcy Dog An animatronic dog that was almost made to annoy the player. While in most games she cannot harm them, she is very annoying and will attract the other animatronics to you with her constant blabber. Want to keep her away and close the door? Nope! She'll just smash the window and jump in, which leaves you even more vulnerable than you were before. Foxy coming down the hallway? No problem! Just close the doo- oh wait, the windo- AAH! Natalie Smith The younger sister of Nigel, she lost her ability to walk at the age of 10, due to Nigel's bad aim, long story. She takes the night shift at Freddy's one night while Nigel is on vacation, but she is kidnapped and Nigel has to come home early to find her. She is as rich, if not richer, than Nigel due to various bets they have, which she somehow always seems to win at. Sophia Sloth Representing sloth. An animatronic sloth that rarely ever seems to move, not during the night when the animatronics are supposed to be hunting for the guard, nor during the night when the children are in the pizzeria to play with the animatronics. She also speaks very slowly, taking almost a minute for her to get a simple sentence out. While she is lazy, she is also slightly kind-hearted and likes to help people, providing she doesn't get too active, of course. Bianca Bat Representing envy. An animatronic bat obsessed with Ricky Rooster, to the point of insanity. A seductress that often lies her way into things to make things go her way. Her obsession with Ricky is a mystery, as he has never really done anything with or to her, as he is actually unaware of her obsession, even though every other animatronic knows about it, and even some humans too. Her obsession is set to become a running gag, when Ricky isn't present, she shows signs of extreme insanity. Percy Pig Representing gluttony. An animatronic pig whom loves to enjoy all the foods in life. He will eat anything, ranging from pizza and sandwiches to even bacon, despite the fact that he is based off a pig, it is unknown if he knows that it's cannibalism. He is very short, being even shorter than Ron Rabbit, though is extremely obese for his size. His weight is unknown, as he usually breaks any scales he is put upon. Selena Squirrel Representing greed. Selena is an animatronic squirrel whom loves to hoard things, especially shiny things like jewelry. She is very protective of her "collection" and won't ever let another being see where she keeps the things she "finds", be them human or animatronic, she doesn't seem to care. She is normally very shy, though when seeing any form of jewelry, she instantly snaps into another mode that is a lot more focussed and content on her goals "finding" some more jewelry to "add to her collection". Henry Whitefrost A man who worked at the final incarnation of Freddy's, and had a great interest in Fazbear's Fright, both before and after the fire. As one could guess due to his name, he has hair as white as frost, though somehow is always able to look youthful. He has a very upbeat and cheery attitude, with a strange obsession over blood, guts, and most of all, death. Felica Whitefrost Henry's apparent long-lost sister, a lot of her appearance comes from her "brother". She has long, white hair, with gray eyes that can pierce through even the strongest person's emotions. She also has the same upbeat and cheery personality as Henry, though despises blood and guts. Apparently used to work as an attorney, she tends to overthink things a lot. A bit foul mouthed, introduced in the Kingdoms series. Flavia Whitefrost Felica's twin sister, and so Henry's other long-lost "sister", Flavia looks nothing like her other two relatives, for the most part. Despite her last name, she has poison-like purple hair, instead of the standard white the other two of her siblings have. She is slightly pessimistic, and sometimes thinks lowly of herself. She has Henry's love of guts, gore and death. As with Felica, she is introduced in the Kingdoms series. Jack the Yiffer A man once told me the legend of Jack the Ripper. I said to him "Hey, I don't really care." After remembering that event, an animatronic appeared in Freddy's. Exactly how, I do not know. However, given his current name, I think he may be an even bigger fan of yiffing than the Golden one once was. (Credits to MiB for this yiffy idea) Jack's Pet A small quadrupedal dog animatronic capable of only speaking via dog barks, though somehow, Jack is able to understand his pet. The pet is unnamed as of now, and unlike other animatronics on the wiki, he is much more animal like, due to both his speech patterns, size and behavior. He and Jack are never apart, if one shows up, you can be guaranteed to find the other somewhere. Sinner Sinner is a combination of every Deadly Sin animatronic. He was created by Freezer after some DNA was extracted from all the others, but unlike normal animatronics, could not be mind controlled by Freezer. This led to him betraying his "Master" and run rogue. Extremely powerful and extremely evil, it's unknown how intelligent he is. Stay aware at all times. Barret Bear An animatronic bear who always has an excuse for something. He's missing his right hand, and is very tall. (This description is so bad lol) Abel A young, new knight of the Robot Kingdom. While he's currently not very high ranking, he usually sticks with his brother, Cain, who is of very high rank in the kingdom's army. Abel has a hard time expressing his emotions to others without feeling embarrassed about it, which leads to him being generally emotionless around others. Despite this, he is able to show anger when around others, specifically when on the battlefield. Abel has short, straight blue hair, with his clothes being a mixture of black and red. Kent A mature general of the Robot Kingdom army. While Kent can be seen as strict, unlike certain other generals in the army, he has a pure heart, and a pledge of aliegence to King Freddy. Kent's main flaw is his rashness, as he is very quick to decide on things, making him a rather poor person to rely on when it comes to tactics. However, his strength alone exceeds that of his other men, making him a valuable asset in the army. Kent fights with swords and lances, and is skilled in both mounted and un-mounted combat. Sain A lazy, laid back general of the Robot Kingdom army. He's quite the opposite to Kent, he's not strict at all, but he believes that everyone should be doing their best (Apart from him, apparently), and constantly attempts to pump up his men more and more. Sain's main flaw is his cowardice. Despite being a trusted general, Sain can't be relied on to take care of missions that may pit him against a bigger army than his own. During the events of the Neutral Path of Kingdom Souls, he is able to overcome this to an extend with the aid of Abel. Sain fights with a bow, as he can stay safe from the back lines while picking enemies off one by one. Cain A cunning and intelligent general of the Robot Kingdom army. Cain prefers to distance himself from the other generals, and trains his men in an exclusive training program that tests their strength and endurance to the extreme. Few have ever completed Cain's training, and the ones who have become the Robot Kingdom's strongest soldiers. Cain is the twin brother of Abel, and they often train together whenever Cain has free time. Cain's main flaw is his hostility. Due to past events in his life, Cain finds it hard to trust people other than those he already knows, and even then, he sometimes doubts the likes of Kent and King Freddy. Cain is a very skilled Mage, and as such he fights and heals with a variety of magic, though Fire spells seem to be his favorite. Shadow Lynx A more evil version of The Lynx, created when he separated himself from his deadly sin. Shadow Lynx acts like his original counterpart, with the only difference being that he's willing to sacrifice the lives of others to get his own way. He's also much more powerful than The Lynx, due to his Shadow animatronic typing. Dusty Dog Representing the Heavenly Virtue of Temperance. A new animatronic with a heart of gold. He follows rules very strictly, and makes sure he does nothing out of order. A problem with him being he tends to follow the rules a bit ''too ''much, meaning he tends to overthink little things (Such as finding a penny on the ground and taking it) and judge that as law breaking. Other than that, he is awfully loyal to his friends, and finds it difficult to chose the rules or them at times. Samuel Snake Representing the Heavenly Virtue of Patience. On the outside, Samuel perhaps looks the most threatening out of all the animatronics, disregarding the Nightmares, of course. However, Samuel is very wise, and, as his Virtue suggests, extremely patient. He can wait for hours on end to catch his prey... In this case being the Night Guard. It's not too fun to see Samuel at your door for hours on end, I'll tell you that much... Amelia Armadillo Representing the Heavenly Virtue of Chastity. A rather intelligent and kind animatronic, her personality at night matches hers during the day almost perfectly. She refuses to kill anything, as the believes that will taint her and make her no longer pure. Unlike many other animatronics these days, she is literally unable to fall in love, for many reasons. Going into detail here would anger the fanbase too much. Bobby Bonobo Representing the Heavenly Virtue of Charity. Bobby isn't too bright, but he's extremely friendly and open to new things. Bobby loves helping out others, be that by helping them lift things, or even giving them some of his own stuff, Bobby loves it. Bobby's interactions with Selena are... strange, to say the least. At one point, he could be giving her all the gems she wants, and at another, she could be robbing him. Her intentions aren't known at this point, so we'll just roll with it. Eden A deity from Robot Kingdom religion, being all that which is good within the world. The story goes that Eden's mother, or original body, was the first piece of hope given to the world, and thus, she came to be known as "Hope". When Hope had made the world perfect, she took a rest, and realized she could not do so forever, so she began seeking a successor. After many run-ins with Humans claiming to be what she desired, she grew bored of them, and decided to search elsewhere. Finding the perfect partner, Hope either fused with them or mated with them (Different parts of the Robot Kingdom believe different things), and Eden was then born. Eden is genderless, and is considered by some in the Robot Kingdom to be the Anti-Phobe, even though Eden is far more easily compared to The Yiffer in terms of power. More about Eden will be revealed at a later date... Drooodle1r5 Tektite A multicolored animatroinic at day, Black animatronic with red glow at night. Waluigiofthegods WOTG The Animatronic version of Waluigiofthegods. Moo-Moo A cow Animatronic hid in the Parts/Service Room in FNAF 2. He will also appear in Five Nights at Moo-Moo's, an upcoming game. Kamikazewolf Mac+Cool Wise Old Bonnie He looks like Springtrap, but his color is purple. Emerald1052 Kitty Kat A cat animatronic with a big caring heart (plus very adorable). She is the original sister of Emy the Guardian Cat. "Meow! Hiya little kitties and welcome to Kitty Kat's Party Place!" -Kitty Kat Rally the Rattlesnake A cowboy snake that always shows support, respect, and bravery. He is small, but he has a deadly bite. He is also Emerald's first male OC. "Be ssssssafe in thesssse dusssssty landssssss. They can get yersssself sssstuck in a bandit'ssss trap." -Rally the Rattlesnake Parry the Parrot Puppet A parrot puppet with great humor and can make almost anyone laugh. He is also small, but yet he's loud for a parrot. "Swack! Parry want a cracker!" -Parry the Parrot Puppet A Wikia contributor Lieben A Cupid animatronic who speaks Italian, Lieben's name means "love" in English. tina.g.sherwin Adam He is the mascot of the 1st FNAF location called Adam The Rabbit's pizza. He is a Black rabbit with a yellow bowtie and Green eyes. Dipsy the Tubbybot Ruffy Katie Foxina Moon Chrome57 Sky He is the mascot for a pizzeria made by Freddy's. He is a teal cat with a fluffy tail and a maroon bow tie. One of the main characters for my fan game, Seven Nights at Sky's. He basically is very consequential to the technician, he is very nice at the same time. He was actually a kid named Antony that went to Gwen's birthday, Gwen for who of which is Wolfie's soul. He was killed by a kid hater named Ryan. He was the one who killed Albert by snapping his neck to make the back his head face forwards. Wolfie She is the 4th most popular at the location. She has a good memory. She is an orange fox with black headphones and a blue guitar prop on her back. She does a lot of solos with her pals, Sky and Raz, on stage. She used to be a kid named Gwen that went to Freddy's for her birthday. She was the first to encounter Albert because random music playing when he was fixing it for Whiskey's attraction. Her biggest fan is Edd, 8 years of age. Raz He is the 2nd most popular at the location. He is a black rabbit with a blue scarf. He sometimes appears with Wolfie's blue guitar to do background music for her solos, that means her guitar sometimes is not her back (Obviously). He used to be a kid named Theo, he was eventually killed by Ryan. Bluey He is a bird seen mostly inside the maintenance room as a maintenance animatronic. He rarely goes out of the room to see children. He is a blue bird with maroon eyes. He used to be a kid named Walter, but was killed by Ryan like all the others. Whiskey She is the most popular at the location. She is very fierce, and doesn't fear anything more than her friends. She is a white wolf that wears a brown bandana and an eyepatch on her right eye, but doesn't keep it covered. She sometimes takes her eyepatch off, just to ease herself. Whiskey is probably equivalent to Foxy, because she can run. She used to be a kid named Lina that liked Foxy a lot, she ended up being killed by Ryan like everyone else. Rush He is a random animatronic that used to be Albert, he was killed by Sky and the gang, except Bluey. He is a red bear. Rush is mostly deactivated most of the time, but activates every 3 nights to freshen up. He was eventually burned in an unknown location in 1996. Edd Edd is a little kid that is a fan of Wolfie. He wears a navy blue jacket with white pants and shoes, with maroon hair. He loves visiting Sky's Pizza Palace since he was 6, and is now 8 and has never gotten tired of it. His 2nd favorite is Sky. Albert He is a technician that only worked for one day at Sky's Pizza Palace, he eventually became Rush. He wears a blue uniform and a blue hat with the company logo on it, he also has dark brown hair. Albert had never liked his new job, EVER. Ollie Ollie is a maroon red otter animatronic with a pink bow on her right ear. She is Cherry's replacement, and she made a big improvement to the pizzeria. She had her own little rock stand, so sang, she loved to adventure, and most importantly, the water.